Question: In her physics class, Vanessa took 5 tests. Her scores were 87, 95, 85, 83, and 90. What was her average score on the tests?
Solution: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $87 + 95 + 85 + 83 + 90 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.